He Never Forgot
by JetLinkon
Summary: The War is over. Percy won. He never forgot about Calypso. He still loves her. And Annabeth. Zeus and Poseidon turn him into a minor god. He takes his chance to go with Calypso. But, he still has a choice to leave. Will he choose Annabeth or Calypso? R
1. Chapter 1

He Never Forgot

Chapter One

**This story has Percabeth. But, I would also call it Palypso. In the POV of Percy and it is after The Battle of The Labyrinth. It is even after the war with the Titans. Percy won and defeated Kronos. This is what happens after. Percy is 17.**

"Percy, I am going to miss you so much," Annabeth said as she hugged me good bye.

"I will miss you too, but they want me to become a new god," I told her. I was never going to tell her the real reason for me becoming a god. I could never tell her that it was only for a girl. The only way I could see Calypso again. In just a few short days, I would be back on the Island of Olgyia. This time, I would never let her go.

"Have a nice ride to Olympus. Do you remember how long it takes for you to become a God? I want to offer a sacrifice to you with my food the day it happens," she said.

"I don't know how long. My Dad told me that you will see a flash of bluish green in the sky. It means that I will be an official Minor God of Olympus. He told me that I had to be a minor still because I was his son," I explained.

"You will be a great God, Percy," she said.

"If it is possible, I will come and visit you," I said. This was not true. I won't ever leave Calypso alone again. Annabeth walked me to the top of Half blood hill, where my car to the Empire State building was waiting. After we exchanged hugs, I got into the car. I looked back and watched Annabeth until we turned the corner. I was really going to miss her. The driver stopped write in front of the tall building. My dad was waiting for me.

"Percy, welcome to Olympus. Are you exited?" Poseidon asked me.

"You know the only reason I agreed to this. After I am a god, I will live on Olgyia for the rest of my existence," I said. We got into the elevator and went to the VERY top floor. **A/N: I don't remember what floor it was. **

I stepped out and was again amazed by the godliness of Olympus. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. The huge Greek buildings, with architecture that Annabeth would have died to see. It looked even better than the first time I had come here. But that may have been because the first time, I was about to be tried for execution.

"Welcome home," said an unrecognizable minor God. Many more of these unknown gods came to greet me.

"Percy Jackson, I trust that you have treated my daughter well as your time as a half blood," said a voice behind me. It was Athena. I turned around and saw her. Annabeth was like a mini, exact copy of her mother. With her beautiful grey eyes and her wisdom illuminating her body.

"I tried my hardest. How do you think I did?" I asked.

"Leaving her for a daughter of a Titan is not trying your hardest," she said with disgust, "Annabeth loved you, Percy. And you are throwing away her love for the daughter of a Titan and lying to her about it. You told her Poseidon offered to make you a God. As true as that is, before that, you begged Zeus. Just so you could be with _Calypso_." This stung. I couldn't think of anything to say. Annabeth loved me? I knew that she had kissed me once before but love? I thought that was just a spur of the moment, I think you are about to die kiss. Apparently not.

"Don't you dare speak to my son, who defeated the Titan lord, like that," Poseidon spit at her. With that, we pulled my arm and we walked to Zeus's home. Dad knocked on the door and Zeus opened it.

"We must start right now. To just get it over with," Zeus said as he rushed Poseidon and I in. I walked in, seeing the excellence of it everywhere. He led me to a room where I saw a symbol for each of the major Gods. He led me to the one of my father's trident. It was much bigger than I and seemed to open. When Zeus opened it, he gestured for me to step in. I did, of corse. It was very large and spacious. It was pure white inside and a turquoise color on the outside.

"This Demigod has shown great bravery and courage. Make this son of Posiden a God!" Zeus said. Then I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**OMG!! I really like where I am going with this story. I hope you do too. Please, lease review so I can put up another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

He Never Forgot

Chapter Two

**To Josh, that is so wrong. I love Calypso, and she is not a evil caniving witch or whatever you said. Well, here goes chapter two.**

When I woke up, I didn't seem any different. I was still me just more godly. "You will make a fine god. When do you want to go to Calypso?" I heard my dad ask.

"Now," I said, getting up from a bed on Olympus which I assumed was in Poseidon's temporary home on Olympus. I couldn't bare not seeing her for even a few more hours.

"We could be at Olgyia in seconds. But, I do have to ask, Are you ever going to tell Annabeth the truth?" he said. I thought for a moment. I was thinking that I should but I didn't want to tell her I was leaving her. Athena had said that Annabeth was in love with me, but I didn't want to break her heart by telling her the real reason I became a god. Had I ever considered that I loved her too? Maybe I did...

"No. Let's go now," I was sure that I loved Annabeth now. But, I also loved Calypso. I hadn't seen Calypso for a while. I didn't want Annabeth as much as I wanted Calypso but I wanted them both. Why do I have to decide? Why can't I have both of them?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't hurt Annabeth or I for that matter," I told him.

"Okay. OLGYIA!" he yelled. Then we were there. Appearing in the water. The first thing I saw was Calypso's beautiful face. Then I saw her moon lace. Calypso looked exactly the same from the last time I had seen her, three years ago. I was three years older and a god. I wondered how different I would look from her perspective. Most likely, a lot. I then ran towards her, arms outstretched, leaving Poseidon behind.

"Calypso," I yelled.

"Percy, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes. You were right, though. No half blood can ever find Olgyia twice," I said.

"Then how did you get here?" Then she looked at me. Saw that I wasn't the same. "Percy, are you a god?"

"Yes. After I defeated Kronos, Zeus and my father made me one. Now I can be with you forever," I told her.

"How?" I figured she meant how did I become a god, but I still asked,

"How what?"

"I meant how did you defeat the Titan lord?" she answered.

"Let's not talk about it now, okay?" I asked.

"Ya," she said. Poseidon came up to us. He just stared, expecting something to happen. Oh, right. He and I had made a bet. If I kissed her within the first 5 minutes, I won.. Otherwise, he wins. So then I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a long kiss. It felt like it lasted 20 minutes, but it probably only like two. Poseidon laughed and disappeared. Then another person started to come in.

"Were you expecting anyo-" I started.

"No," she stated. Then I noticed the outline of a girl walking towards us. She looked like a god. Hey, she was, how surprising.. Did I really want to get in another fight with her right now? Nope.

"Percy, you have hurt my daughter too much to be hanging around with this skank. You have to go back to tell her the truth. You at least owe her that," she said. It was probably true. Accept for the skank part. I guess Calypso would have to wait.

**I bet you all can guess who it was. If you can't, you must be on crack. Please review and tell me if you want it to end in Percabeth or Palypso. **


	3. Chapter 3

He Never Forgot

Chapter Three

**I would just like to say that you reviewers are amazing!! 11 reviews for the first chapter, 12 more for the second. And, not to be cocky or anything, most of them were good reviews. I did get flames, but I like them. Call me crazy, but I just do. I am sad that this is in a community. Why, you ask? Because the community is 'Horribly Written PJO stories' and the moderator is Honest101. Let's just say that I don't like either. Oh, and I almost forgot, Percy was new to be a god so he didn't know where exactly Ogygia was, so his Dad helped. And sorry that I was spelling Ogygia wrong this whole time. Well, here is chapter three...**

"Calypso, I think that Athena is right. I hurt someone before I came here and lied about it too. Before I can be with you, I have to right what I did. I will come back. I love you," I said.

"You are a great person," she said. Athena laughed. I was really starting to not like her. _**REALLY **_.

"I will see you soon," I said. Athena put a look of deep disgust when Calypso and I kissed good bye. What was Athena's problem? She had some major issues to be solved. I am not really sure how I did it, but I sort of _transported _myself to camp half blood. I guess it was just yet another benefit of being a god. I appeared on the shore of Long Island Sound. I found my way to the Athena cabin, but Annabeth wasn't there. Big house- not there. I finally found her walking through camp with a guy from the Apollo cabin. So I decided to listen to their conversation and stalk them silently. How is that for- I am sorry, but I lied to you and the real reason I became a god was to leave you for Calypso, the daughter of Atlas?

"Annabeth, I really like you," the Apollo guy said. Her cheeks turned bright pink. Mine flushed in anger.

"I, I like you too," she said. WHAT!? The whole reason I came here was to apologize and see if she was really in love with me. Turns out that I was wrong. Then he kissed her. This shouldn't have bugged me. But it did. Very much so. Now I knew for sure. I loved her.** A/N: I know that he said this in last chapter, but now he is like, for sure, for sure... **And I was jealous. Who would have thought- a god jealous of a half blood. And I had Calypso. Why couldn't one of them be enough for me? After their lips slowly went apart, Annabeth ran away just like she had when she had kissed me. Of corse, that was probably because she was going to die if she didn't get out of there fast. Making sure I wasn't seen, I followed her. She stopped at the beach and I showed myself to her.

"Hi, Annabeth," I said.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have come to correct a mistake and to tell you something. The mistake being, that I lied to you," I said, "When I became a god it wasn't because Poseidon or Zeus asked me. I did it so I could be with Calypso."

"I suspected that you went to Ogygia," she said sadly. **A/N: In book 4, someone talks about it with Annabeth around, but she still wasn't sure if she had believed...**

"I am sorry that I lied," I said.

"It... it's okay. I could never beat Calypso," she said sadly, looking away, " What was the other thing that you had to tell me?"

"It is that I... love you," I said. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deep red that was far darker than red. It was so beautiful. Then I pulled her face towards me and planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes closed, feeling the moment.

"I love you too," she said after we broke apart. What was I doing? I had to get back to Calypso. But I had just kissed Annabeth. What is wrong with me? How can I decide between the two? I love them both. The question is, who do I love more?

**Who does he love more? If you review, you will find out sooner. There is some Percabeth for you fans. And there was a little Palypso in the beginning for those fans. Now, just click that little, inviting, blue button. (What is up with everyone saying purple? It is SO blue. They must be on crack).**


	4. Chapter 4

He Never Forgot

Chapter Four

**OMG! We have to take a quiz now. Who votes that the review button is blue? Purple? Bluish purple? Tell me in a review. It has been REALLY bugging me. Everyone keeps saying little purple review button. According to my superior Intellect it is blue. Which means that it is blue in case some of you didn't catch that little hint I gave out. CoughcoughcoughI'malwaysrightcoughcough. So, what were we talking about? Oh, right, review button. Ya, so vote for blue. Have a nice reading. Oh, and I would just like to say to Honest101 that if you review purple to get on my nerves I will not count your vote. Well, truly I won't count it no matter what because I think that you are quite mean to people. :P So, have a happy reading...**

And the answer was... I have no idea. Curse stupid Aphrodite, trying to make my love life so difficult! I had to get away from Annabeth. And Calypso. I had to be alone and think this through.

"I... I have to leave," I said, sitting up.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have to think things through. I just have to get away for a while. I am still a god, you know," I said.

"What are you trying to do? Mess around with my feelings?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"No, it is just tha-"

"I don't wanna here your excuses and lies. I thought that you really did love me and that you meant it. Nope, you have to 'Get away for awhile' which is the equivilent of 'I have to go see Calypso because I am in love with her, but before I left I thought that you might want your heart torn into two pieces," she said cruelly.

"That is so not what is happening. I wasn't even going to go see her yet," I defended myself. And is was so true.

"Ya, yet," she said.

"Annabeth. I love you. Don't do this to me. Please, I wanted to leave us off with you knowing that," I said.

"So you were just messing around with me? You wanted us to 'End off'. You never even planned on staying. You are a jerk, get away from me," she said. I tried to stroke her hair, but she slapped my hand away. Tears started to stain her pale cheeks. They were rolling freely off now. I tried to comfort her, but I was rejected again.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Percy, go back to Calypso. I don't need you anymore. I, in fact, never needed you. With that, she ran off into the woods. She may not have needed me, but I needed her. I was too indecisive. It was a curse and it was given to me by the godess of love. Very lovely, Aphrodite. A funnel of light appeared in front of me and out of it walked Athena. My favorite god! Yeah, right.

"What have you been doing to my daughter here?" she spat at me.

"I just told her the truth and that I was sorry and... that I loved her," I said.

"So you are telling me that she is weeping for no reason at all? I figured this would have made her happy," she said.

"She has a reason. After I told her, I said that I have to go to think things through and she thought that meant 'Go running back to Calypso'," I explained.

"Well, didn't it?" she asked.

"Of corse not. For now, I will have to deal with my daughter and I will deal with you later," she said.

"Okay," I said.

**Remember to vote! ;) And review.**


	5. Chapter 5

He Never Forgot

Chapter Five

**So, I don't know exactly know how many votes for each choice there were. But, I decided that I am right so it is now blue. No more argument about that.** **So there is a new poll. What do you guys think of Lupe Fiasco? The choices are a) He is good, b) He is OK, c) He sucks and d) He is AMAZING! Tell me what you think. Oh, and I learned something cool today. Do you know the word poned? Well, that is not how it is spelled. It is really spelled pwned. Well, it says that is wrong too, but they are lying. That is SO how it is spelled. So, they have to be on crack. (Just like all of y'all who think that the review button is purple and not blue. Or maybe Heroin. Maybe they just couldn't resist that sharpie in their desk in grade school and got hooked. Either way, it means that you are on DRUGS!)** **Also, In the last chapter, I messed up. When I reread it I noticed that the conversation between Athena and Percy was messed up. Something that Percy said was mixed with what Athena said. Sorry for the confusion, (If there was any). Time for a nice visit to Aphrodite! (Nice! I crack myself up!) Here is chapter Five...**

"Wait, Athena!" I called after her. She turned and said,

"What?" she asked.

"How do you think a chat with Aphrodite would go down?" I asked.

"She would eat you alive. See you," she said and then ran away.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Athena," I muttered to myself. I would have to see Aphrodite now. I paced around the beach for a while, thinking about what I would talk to Aphrodite about. Then I summed up my strength and somehow transported across places. I appeared in front of a small, pink and purple house. Do you know those chickens that tell which way the wind blows? Hers was a cupid. There was a long pathway down to the door. It was red and if you looked closely enough, you could see the small outline of little hearts everywhere, covering the path. I came to the front door and knocked very harshly on it. **A/N: If anyone knows how to knock harshly, please explain to me. **The door started to creep open. I tried to compose myself so I wouldn't gasp when I saw her beautiful face. It didn't work. I gasped.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she asked, "Haven't I troubled you enough? I mean, why would you visit?"

"You need to stop. And you need to help," I said.

"Now, Now. Why in the world would I do that?" she asked in a very annoyed tone. Maybe this had happened to her before.

"I don't know. But you are really hurting not only me, but everyone around me. Mostly Calypso and Annabeth," I tried to convince her.

"Do you think I really care about them or you? First off, I hate Calypso. Many millenia ago, she stole my half blood son's heart. He, of corse, left. Then, when he had nothing left in life, he tried to go back. And he died trying. Second, I despise Athena. Therefore, I have to reason to care for one of her daughters. You should stop trying. Yes, I put you on Ogygia. Yes, I made you fall in love with Calypso. But, I had nothing to do with Annabeth. That was all you," she said. I thought about this for a moment. She had made me wash up on Ogygia. And had something to do with me loving Calypso. But had nothing to do with Annabeth and I. This changed things, but not the fact that I still loved them both. This just turned the tables that were pointing to Calypso straight to Annabeth. Annabeth had a fairer chance. But it was me who had to decide.

"Why?" I asked.

"Haven't you realized yet, Percy?" she askd, "I am the goddess of love. I say this very littaraly. It is my job."

**It is not that long, but I think it gave a lot of information out there that we needed to know. I will try to post another chapter when I get reviews for this one. Sorry for the delay and have a nice day. (I rhymed!!) **


	6. Chapter 6

He Never Forgot

Chapter Six

I will tell you now, this is a 'filler chapter.' Not enough people have voted yes or no on my poll. So, go to my profile and vote yes or no! Anyways, here it is.

I got out of there as fast as I could. I started to run, then realized this was stupid. I stopped in the hallway and summed up strength to transport myself to ... somewhere. Not having any idea where I was going, I created a blue funnel around myself and got that strange, almost inviting, feeling that I still had not gotten used to yet.

Then I arrived in a forest. Trees hundreds of feet taller than I surrounded me.

"What are you doing here? How did you know that we were here?" a voice whispered from behind me. I whipped around and saw the face of... Artemis. I hadn't seen her in about three years,and

she still had the same 12-year-old face. Her hunters crept out from behind trees around me. I felt sort of embarrassed. I wondered why I had chose the spot of the Hunters.

"I didn't," I finally answered.

"Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia!" I screamed and ran toward her, arms open. She quickly moved out of the way and let me fall face first into the dirt.

"What was that for?" I asked. Then I remembered. Hunters no men. She must have saw the realization on my face, because she

"It's great to see you. What happened you seem ... different," she said.

"Well, we are both immortal now," I grinned sheepishly. A surge of embarrassment swept across me yet again and I blushed. How was I being intimidated by Thalia?

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your dad and my dad made me a god," I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to be with someone," I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Calypso," I said. She slapped me. It hurt. I guess immortals can hurtother immortals.

"How did you even meet her?" she spat

"Aphrodite made me wash up Ogygia. She told me about the

curse. I left. But after the war was over, there was no reason that I couldn't be with her," I said. After slapping me again, she said, "Yes there is! Annabeth," she said.

More than she knew...

"I know who you are rooting for," I whispered.

"Then why are you here, not with Calypso?" Artemis asked.

After I finished telling them the whole story, Thalia shouted, "It is obvious! You need to choose Annabeth!"

"It is not as obvious as you would think," one of the Hunters in the

group said, "I think that he should be with Calypso."

"Artemis, what do you think?" I asked.

"That romance is a waste of time. As well as love," she said. The

hunters were not helping.

"I know Annabeth, Percy," Thalia said, "She will take you back." I

wasn't as sure as Thalia. I wasn't even sure who I wanted to be with

yet.

"I don't think you should get either of them. Having to decide is not a good thing. I think that you should find someone that you have no questions about, and take them," said another girl from the hunters. As wise as that was, I knew that I could never find someone else. At least, someone that I would have no questions about.

"Thalia, it was great to see you again," I said.

"You too, Seaweed Brain," she said, "Who did you decide, though?"

"I know this is probably against all the rules but, I am going to ask the

Oracle," I said.

Sorry about all of this, I needed to put a filler up. And I did miss reading

about Thalia. She and Zoe and Artemis are my favorite characters. I know Zoe

is dead and all, but she is still alive in spirit. What do you think the

Oracle will say? I think that he will tell you all to go to my profile and

VOTE ON MY POLL!! Anyway, vote on it.

Jet


End file.
